


Movie night

by JaneCollins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Brokeback mountain - Freeform, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:17:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8197511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneCollins/pseuds/JaneCollins
Summary: They were having a movie night at Cas', watching the Dark Knight. When Cas mentioned about Heath Ledger's character in Brokeback mountain, he found out that Dean had never seen the movie. So being Cas, he forced him to watch it. But the movie night turned into much bigger event.





	

"Still can't believe you've never seen Brokeback mountain!", Cas shook his head unbelieveangly at Dean who was sitting beside him. They were having a movie night at Cas', watching the Dark Knight. When Cas mentioned about Heath Ledger's character in Brokeback mountain, he found out that Dean had never seen the movie.

"C'mon, Cas, it's just, I've never had a chance to see it, alright? I heard it was a sad movie, and I hate sad movies, so as far as I'm concerned, I'm good."

"Dean, you are part of the LGBT community, and YOU HAVE NEVER SEEN the movie that so beautifully described the love of two guys and also the blind hatred towards us!", he got up, knocking the popcorn bowl off and spilling it everywhere. Dean has never seen Cas being so enthusiastic about something, so he decided it was better just to go with it.

"Okay, Cas, I'll watch it sometime. Let's just finish the movie for now, please."  
Cas huffed out a long sigh and shrugged,

"Okay."

After about ten minutes or so, Cas suddenly jumped up and Dean had to admit that he was little, just a tiny bit scared of him acting this way. Cas is a pretty decent guy, all polite and well almost _**angelic**_ , but sometimes, when he's so angry or just being too enthusiastic about something, he gets that warrior rage in his eyes. So, what I mean is, it wasn't Dean's fault that he was a little scared. Nope, it wasn't.

"I can't stand this. We're watching it right now.", he said. 

"What the hell? What about the Dark Knight? You know I love that movie and I'd hate to leave it unfinished. Cas, I love Batman, hell, I'm Batman!", Dean said.

Cas rolled his eyes. "First, you are not Batman, and second, you're under my roof, so you're watching Brokeback mountain."

What's so big deal about this movie, though? Why is he making such fuss about it? Dean shrugged, whatever, and they started the movie.

He was surprised by the main characters' appearances. Ennis is a blond, his dad was a piece of work, and oh my god, Jack's got freakin' blue eyes and dark hair. 

"Wow.", he gasped.

"What?", Cas tilted his head.

"Can't you see? I mean, they definitely look like us. Hell, that Ennis guy is even just as stubborn as me!"

"Yeah, but there is one difference though, he likes to top, and as I remember from our yesterday's activity, you were begging to get filled.", Cas chuckled. 

"Oh, you shut up!", Dean threw a pillow at his face.

They've been together for a long time, known each other since middle school, and started dating in high school. Everyone knows they're meant for each other, like for real, but none of them haven't proposed yet.

The movie was coming to an end. Dean got into a fight with his usual manly, all macho characteristics, because he almost shed tears when Jack died. He reminded him so much of Cas, and losing Cas would be the worst thing he could ever imagine. He looked up at Cas, who was silently wiping away a few tears there, and realized why hasn't he never told him how much he loved him, how much he wants him in his life and how much he wants to spend the rest of it together, only with him. Dean was right, he is just like Ennis. Cas is the one who usually talks about having a stable life together, and Dean is the sucker who always turns it down, like Ennis. Maybe that's why Cas never proposed. He threw his arms around Cas, he was damn right about this movie being sad.

Even though the movie had finished quite a long time ago, they still sat there, staring at the blank screen. Cas laid his head down on Dean's shoulder but he didn't know that there was something serious going in his mind. Dean was thinking about doing it and he felt even more anxious than the time he came out to his family, and trust me, that wasn't easy for him. It was a life changing move. Cas stirred beside him, shit, he was gonna get up. If he gets up and leave, he might never have the courage to do it another time. IT WAS **THE** TIME, AND HE COULDN'TJUST FUCK IT UP. So, Dean took his hands, keeping him on the spot.

"Dean, what are you...?", but before he could finish, Dean cut in with a kiss. His lips were soft, and tasted a bit salty because of all the crying he did during the movie. Dean moved forward to kiss him in earnest, almost never giving any of them a chance to breathe. He could tell Cas was surprised by his sudden moves, otherwise, he would never let Dean take the lead like this. Cas is the dominant one. Dean smirked at the thought of that.

They kissed until they were out of breath, and Cas looked so beautiful with his spit slicked, swollen lips, and Dean couldn't fight the urge to kiss him again. So their lips met again, but this time, it was much fiercer than the last one, and they were definitely going somewhere. Now, Cas was no longer surprised, so as usual, he tugged on his hair to remind him that he was the one in charge. Soon after, Dean found himself flat on his back, Cas grinding on top of him.  
"Ah, Cas,", Dean said during Cas' ruthless moves, "Take it easy, rodeo!"

Cas didn't say anything as he just started working on their clothes to take them off quickly. Dammit, Cas was kind of ruining his grand plan, and there is no way that he would or could refuse to what they were going to end up doing. So, he had to come up with a new plan.  
By the time he was thinking about another "grand scheme", Cas already stripped both of them down to complete nakedness. He was kissing Dean along his chest, getting dangerously close to his abdomen. So, Dean had to take control over it right now, or if it goes any further, he might not have the courage to stop it. He flipped them over so that now he was on top of Cas, pining him at the spot. 

"You? Taking control?", Cas chuckled. He looked just too damn good with his sexed up hair and swollen lips, dammit, Cas is beautiful. Sexy. Dashing. So Dean had no choice but to capture his lips with a kiss again, because he just couldn't get enough of it. But soon enough, Cas started wriggling and grinding against him, and Dean's breath was getting high. Dammit, even from below, Cas was in control. So before they could go any further, he had to do his thing. He literally had butterflies, no fucking moths in his belly, cause damn, he was excited, and also scared. Sweet but frightening feeling like a swarm of moths in his stomach. So he decided, _"OKAY WINCHESTER, NOW OR NEVER"_.

He put his hand on Cas' chest to keep him in place so that he could do his thing. Still, Cas wriggled impatiently, and Dean took both his hands and pined him flat on the bed. Now we're talking. Cas looked confused, but Dean wasn't. He was sure, so fucking sure about his choice, so he said it, lowering his head, he could feel his breath.

"Marry me!", his voice coming out louder than he expected. Cas stopped right then, his eyes wide open with _"are you fucking kidding me, did you just propose to me during our make out session''_ look.

"Dean...?", he whispered surprisingly, head tilting at him. Dean swallowed, and repeated,

"Cas, no, fuck, Castiel Novak... will... will you marry me?", but Cas just kept staring at him with such awe.

"Did you.. did you just propose to me?"

"Yes, well fuck, but Cas, ... just... please?", his heart pounded against his chest. Why is Cas not saying 'yes' immediately like he thought he would? Maybe he doesn't want to marry him? Maybe he changed his mind? But when he looked up at Cas, he was wiping away his tears while grinning like an idiot. So he figured they were good.

"Oh Dean,", he took his hands, "I will. Of course, I will marry you!"

Dean couldn't hold back himself, cause damn, at that moment, he knew he wasn't on earth, somewhere else, but not earth, and it felt like there were a million fireworks exploding in his chest, so he just lunged forward to kiss him senseless. _Yes, Cas said yes._ His lips were soft, cheeks wet with tears, and that man, that man he loved more than himself, just agreed to spend the rest of his life with him. He said yes. 

They lay there for hours, not talking, just holding each other, stroking each others' hands. Just when Dean started to feel the sleep taking him over, he said to Cas who was spooned behind him,

"Cas?"

He turned around, "Dean?"

He smiled, "Thank you, Castiel."

He whispered, "I love you."

He whispered back, "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It took months to finish this story, but lmao, my mental breakdown really had some perks, cause FINALLY! I'm posting it :D Really hope you liked it though.


End file.
